darklingthrushfandomcom-20200213-history
Entitlements: A Thousand Brotherhoods
c Listed below are the many Entitlements a Changeling may wish to join. Beware, however; Entitlements tend to make the Lost seem ever more delicious to the Gentry, and as such glow like a beacon to the Fae. * Adjudicators of the Wheel ' : - Description: They are, for all intents and purposes, the instruments of fortune. They make sure that some people are successful in live, while others are punished for no reason other than luck. : - Contract of Hearth 2, Investigation 3, Wyrd 3. : - ''Swords at Dawn, 142 * 'Ancient and Accepted Order of Bridgemasons ' : - Description: The only carpenters among all of the Lost who are able to build great, beautiful buildings inside the freehold using Wyrdbuild. : - Requirements : -'' Lords of Summer, 109'' * 'Barony of the Lesser Ones ' : - Description: Charged with protecting the freehold from the Hedge inhabitants known as hobgoblin as well as dealing with the more peaceful ones. They know all that there is to know about hobgoblins, even about the Goblin Markets, and are known to be overly suspicious of them. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 113 * '''Bishopric of Blackbirds : - Description: The epitome of selflessness and self-sacrifice, these Changelings will do everything they can to help other Changelings get their humanity back, even at the cost of their own clarity. : - Wyrd 2, Empathy 2. : - Changeling the Lost 290 '' * '''Bodhisattvas of the Broken Cage ' : - Description: Following the Spring Court teneth "Desire Inspires Growth" to a whole new level, these changelings will try to influence others to break away from the normal and socially acceptable, for better or worse. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 43 * Bronze Beylik : - Description: The Courtless are feared by some, and this entitlement even seems to justify their fears. The Beylik are the kingmakers, but never the rulers. They choose the Court they deem most powerful in a given freehold and then choose one changeling to be its leader and help him until his time ends. In essense, they manipulate who's the ruler and who isn't at will. : - Wyrd 3, Politics 3, Clarity 6 or higher. : - Winter Masques 146 * Charmed Circle ' : - Description: An entitlement fit for, and only for a king, or queen. This entitlement is only for the rulers of the freeholds as some of the changelings who join want to find the one thing they know doesn't exist, true rulers. : - Requirements : - ''Equinox Roads 40 '' * '''College of Worms ' : - Description: Fate, it seems it is this force of nature that seems to cause everything that is wrong with many of the Lost. But what is fate? Can you touch it? Feel it? If fate is truly a force, can it be controlled? Can it be studied to foretell events? These are the questions that this entitlement tries to answer. : - Wyrd 3, Investigation 2, Occult 2. : - Changeling the Lost 293 * 'Court of the Solstice ' : - Description: An entitlement for idealists, as well as those who couldn't get into other established entitlements, these changelings use the power of the in-between seasons to try to establish a 5th seasonal court. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 117 * '''Duchy of the Icebound Heart : - Description: To be in love can be a wonderful thing, but many know it can also be a terrible thing. Love can make you do anything the other person says to, to the point where you become a marionette to their puppet strings made out of love. There were those that hated being puppets, being controlled by another person because of love. They would stop being controlled and would be the ones who control others. For that, this entitlement was created, for those who think like they do. : - Wyrd 2, Persusasion 2, Subterfuge 2, Mantle (Winter) 1. : - Changeling the Lost 297 '' * '''Duchy of Truth and Loss ' : - Description: Being turned into a changeling is a hellish experience. Not only are you mentally and physically abused, but then you come home and see that a copy of you has taken your place. However, some changelings come home and find that no one took their place; that is because the Duchy got rid of the abomination known as fetches before the Changeling even escaped Arcadia. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 121 * Eternal Echoes : - Description: One of the things that makes being a Changeling so painful is the fact that you may not be able to leave a legacy. No children to leave behind, the people you once knew don't remember you, the Fae erasing you completely. Due to this fear, this entitlement was created as these historians make sure that no one is forgotten. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 125 * Family of Silent Nights ' : - Description : - Contract of Dreams 2, Empathy 2, Wyrd 4. : -'' Dancers in the Dusk 145 * 'Guild of Goldspinners ' : - Description: You've all heard the story, a woman makes a deal with a creature to spin her gold in exchange for her first born baby, then she regrets it and tries to get out of the deal. Did you ever think that the entire crisis was her fault and that she should've held her end of the bargain? These changelings did, and they will get their payment; spinning gold for humans is a job, not a charity after all. : - Requirements : -'' Lords of Summer 130'' * 'Guild of the Sacred Journey ' : - Description: Communication is a very important aspect between freeholds. Lets them create allies, get new information, what have you. Sometimes, changelings just want to mail something to another changeling or maybe even a mortal who has no idea of any of this. For those needs, they turn to this entitlement who will do anything to make sure the package is delivered safely. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 134 * 'Hedge Wardens ' : - Description : - Wyrd 3, Investigation 2, Occult 2. : - Dancers in the Dusk 149 * 'Hound Tribunal ' : - Description: The Summer Court is known to be the most violent court there is. But, there are those who still try to do harm to it, those who would betray them. Those sad fools think nothing will harm them, that no one will hunt them down. Unfortunately for them, that is exacly what this entitlement was created for. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 63 * 'Knighthood of the Dragonslayer ' : - Description: On occasion, there will be those who are still servants to the Fae. That will sell out the freehold and endanger all those among it. Luckily, there is this entitlement to make sure such a spy doesn't get too far, if at all. : - Wyrd 2, Wits + Composure dice pool of at least 6, Intimidation 2. : - Winter Masques 149 * 'Knighthood of Utmost Silence ' : - Description: Paranoid that the Fae are still after you? Maybe you pissed off the wrong guy? Then these are the changelings to go to, they will make sure you dissapear without a trace and make sure you get out of alive. Be sure you want to run when you go to them however. The moment you go under their protection, they will take you to sanctuary, willing or not. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 102 '' * '''Knights of the Knowledge of the Tongue ' : - Description: Being a chef can be a hard job as one is constantly trying to make sure the food gets out as fast and as good as possible. One may also have to search for good ingredients or find people who can get said ingredients. A changeling chef who uses ingredients from the hedge though, he might as well be a knight... : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 138 * '''Knights of the Widow’s Walk : - Description: Spying and undercover work may seem fun and thrilling, but any changeling who belong to this entitilement will tell you different, if they haven't forgotten who they were that is... : - Requirements : - Equinox Roads 44 * Legacy of the Black Apple : - Description: When one sees a Keeper, the first thing in any changelings mind is to try to kill it. But, that often meets with death be it the Lost or the Keeper. However, there is another option: talking to it, bound it to a pledge or a contract to save yourself or others. Maybe even saving a person before they are taken to the Fae. It is that option that this entitlement will always use. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 142 * Legions of the Iron Wall : - Description: A freehold is always in constant danger from enemies both from within and external. Be it the Gentry, another freehold, or Court disputes, there are numerous reasons why a freehold goes to war. Saddly, not all are ready for it and may become overrun. To prevent that from happening, the Legions monitor all freeholds across the world to aid those about to be under attack by preparing them for war. : - Brawl, Weaponry, or Firearms 4, Persuasion 3, Wyrd 4. : -'' Swords at Dawn 146'' * Lord Sages of Unkown Reaches : - Description: Changelings are not the only supernatural beings that roam this world, and they know it. Some would say it would be best to ally with the other beings, try to use them to defeat the Fae. Others fear the other beings, thinking that they'll be worse of than with the Fae. Then, there are those few who say that they should learn all that is to know about them, and that in the knowledge they will find the means to fight against the Fae. It is for those very few, that this entitlement was created for. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 147 * Lost Pantheon : - Description: When one looks at the gods of old and a changeling, one may see some similarities. Humanoid spiders, beautiful humans who have seem to be both man and woman. But, what if they are one at the same? Could a changeling try to become a god of old in this modern, jaded world? Well, that is exacly what these changelings are trying to do. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 151 * Magi of the Gilded Thorn : - Description: The seekers of knowledge, these changelings try to uncover all of the secrets from the Thorns and use it to their advantage. Maybe, one day, even able to control its dangers. : - Requirements : - Lords of Summer 82 * Magistrates of the Wax Mask : - Description: Have you ever wondered how the Courts always seemed prepared for the festivals and games for the freeholds? Why they keep their contract and pledges? This entitlement would be why, for they ensure that everything goes smoothly, for if it shouldn't then it would make the Fae that much closer into finding their servants. : - Wyrd 3. : - Changeling the Lost 300 * Margravate of the Brim : - Description: There are those that distrust the Courts, that think they are manipulative, lying, and will do anything for power. However, they still want to protect the freehold from anything that would attack it. And thus, they are put in the brim, the very edges of the community, to be the first line of defense should anything come to attack. : - Wyrd 2, Clarity 5 or higher. : - Changeling the Lost 303 * Office of Vizieral Counsel : - Description: Power can be toxicating, especially if you're a changeling. The more power you have, the more your grip on reality and your sanity slip. But, there is a shred of sanity that knows you are losing it, that knows that unless you do something quick, you will be just like the Fae. For this, the only option left is to join the Office of Vizieral Counsel, becoming a sorcerer-advisor to a king or queen, and hope that through this you may regain some of your sanity. : - Requirements : - Equinox Roads 52 * Order of the Hallowed Garden : - Description: It is not too far to say that some ideas are dangerous to the Changelings. Like, that maybe the Fae weren't that bad, maybe they don't belong on Earth and should return to the Thorns or Arcadia. The Gardeners make sure such ideas don't take root in their "garden" so that other ideas may come and florish, all in the attempt to make the world, or at least the freehold, change to their ideals. : - Politics 3, Socialize 3, Wyrd 3. : - Swords at Dawn 150 * Order of the Oneirophysics : - Description: Have you ever gone to sleep and then, the next day, you feel better? Maybe that cold is gone, or that leg that was hurting doesn't hurt anymore? Well then maybe, just maybe, the Oneirophysics just visited your dreams that night. : - Requirements : -'' Lords of Summer 155'' : * Parliament of Victors : - Description: There are those that say we need heroes to strive to become better or to make the harsh world justa little bit better. The Parliament couldn't agree more as they are comprised of changeling heroes. Not the typical hero who keeps quiet about his actions no, but the hero who kills a Gentry with finess and spectacle, that boasts of his actions to all those that would hear, that beds a Court queen or king and then fights a Keeper with a toothpick, a hero that always, and will always win. Only if you are willing to do such things, and are able to, can you be a part of the Parliament. : - Requirements : - Equinox Roads 48 * Phantom Tong : - Description: What is the best way to make sure something with almost absolute power stays true and honest? How about some chaos and anarchy? At least, that is what this entitlement believes as they promote drugs, prostitutions, anything that creates chaos in order to keep the Courts honest. How much of that is true however, is something that is argued to this day. : - Wyrd 2, Larceny 3. : - Winter Masques 143 * Pilgrims of the Endless Road : - Description: There are many changelings who want to change the world, change the politics but not any of them want to change themselves. They do not want to walk the endless road that is self-improvement to perfection. Be it that they give up too easily, that they don't think it's worth it, that there are hidden shortcuts or secrets when there are none. There are those that say that those who talk that road must be doing it because they are made to. However, any Pilgrim will say they do it out of the desire to improve themselves and to not be a slave to their weakness no longer. : - No Attribute at 1, Resolve 3, Wyrd 3. : - Swords at Dawn 154 * Sacred Band of the Golden Standard : - Description: Some protect the freehold out of duty, justice, love and other selfless reasons. Though that is not to say there are not those who protect the freehold just for the fame and the glory. So people praise their name in song and stories, so that their name is forever etched in history and leave a legacy behind. Those who belong to this order do it for those selfish reasons. : - Wyrd 2, Presence 3. : - Changeling the Lost 306 * Satrapy of Pearls : - Description: In the changeling world, one can buy anything be it emotions, sex, an object of desire. The Satrapy is of the school of thought that everything can be bought, and anything can be sold. They will sell you anything, and if they don't have it, they will get it no matter the danger. Just as long as you pay the proper price that is. : - Mantle (Spring) 2, Persuasion 2, Wyrd 3. : - Changeling the Lost 310 * Scarecrow Ministry : - Description: In all cultures, there are always children stories that use fear to teach lessons to the children. Your Baba Yagas, Boogey Men, ect. However, when they grow up, they forget the lessons they learn and some changelings do not, and will not, accept that. And so, like the stories that have been passed down, these changelings use either old, cemented stories, or by their actions one is created based on them and scare people to teach them valuable lessons or to keep them away from the real monsters. And they will do this with any means necessary. : - Manipulation 3, Mantle (Autumn) 2, Wyrd 3. : - Changeling the Lost 313 * Squires of the Broken Bough : - Description : - Resolve 3, Brawl, Weaponry, or Firearms 2, Wyrd 2. : - Dancers in the Dusk 153 * Tolltaker Knighthood : - Description: In the freehold, there is bound to be some bad blood. Maybe a changeling wronged another, maybe they stole something precious, or maybe they just rubbed them the wrong way. One day, they might not take it anymore and want to see them hurt, or even dead. When that happens, they go to the Tolltakers who will do anything for money, if you show them proof that you were wronged that is. : - Mantle (Summer) 1, Wyrd 2, Either Brawl, Firearms, or Weaponry at 2. : - Changeling the Lost 317 * Twilight Gleaners : - Description : - Empathy 2, Occult 2, Wyrd 3. : - Dancers in the Dusk 156 All game information owned by White Wolf; It is simply reprinted here for ease of use. Category:Darkling Thrush Wiki